Touchdown
by rampak
Summary: The story takes place where the mangaka left it, which is after Sena enters Enma. as a fan of Ishimaru this is my way to do justice for him,  there are also stories about Haha brothers and Kurita and Hiruma.


**Touchdown **

Disclaimer:

I don't any of these characters, they belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

At Saikyodai's field

Karin: ng a ball it has been 6 months since the last time I held a ball, Yamato and Taka were very dissapointed with my decision. Well as if I could compete with Hiruma.

Ishimaru: excuse me can please pass me the ball

Karin: ups sorry eiii

Ishimaru: this pass floral shot, you were the quarteback of Teikoku, two years ago my team Deimon

Defeated yours

Karin: yeah I remember you. You were the rodeo drive guy but you weren't there last year

When Teikoku crushed Deimon.

Ishimaru: third year students must quit clubs, actually I was only an additional player from Track and field team and now I don't play football anymore

Karin: oh [ so what's with the ball then?]

Ishimaru: so are you going to the morning practice now?

Karin: no, I have stopped playing football too, now I am on drawing club. I want to be a mangaka..

Ishimaru:What an ace player like you ! didn't you know what a guy would do just to be onthe team?

Karin: calm down , even if joined the team I don't think I can compete with Hiruma

Ishimaru: but you will know right? Unless you try really hard

Karin: then why are you wearing the track n field captain badge, uhm I am sorry if offend you?

I didn't mean to

Ishimaru: ... back at highschool, I was able to be in the first team because the lack of members.

I have never once scored a touchdown eventhough I was a runner, my special technique was

" not being noticed" and my teammates often forgot about my presence.

Karin: wrong, you knew why Deimon lost to Teikoku last year?it's true that Musashi, Kurita, Hiruma, Yukimitsu dan Omosadake were no longer there, but many of Teikoku's ace had graduated. Deimon lost because You were not there.

Ishimaru: Thank You for kind words, actually Hiruma on three different occassions told me that he would be really glad if I were to join the football team . But with my ability I would only be on the sixth team. May be at best I would be on the second team by the time I graduated from Saikyoudai.

Karin: like you said you will never know unless you really try hard. Ehm I think I need some practices want to help meout?

Ishimaru: Sure

After 10 minutes

Karin & Ishimaru: ngg

Ishimaru: by the way my name is Ishimaru Tetsuo nice to meet you

Karin: eeh my name is Karin Koizumi nice to meet you too

Meanwhile

Hiruma: well would you look at that

Yamato: Karin.. Ithought she already stopped playing football. Wait I have never seen so happy when playing football.

Hiruma: with this her only weakness is gone

Yamato: back then she played because I forced her too that's why eventhough she was very talented she was never all out.

Hiruma: ke ke ke we got ourself another ace card

Yamato: you do realize that..

Hiruma: I only care about winning, especially when we have to face that

Guy.

Yamato: yeah to defeat eyeshield 21.

One year later:

Jumonji: it's time to wrap the practice for today.

Kuroki: yeah we don't want to be too tired for tomorrow match.

Togano: I still can't believe we were in different team

Jumonji: it's because you two didn't continue to University

Togano: what could we do the old man offered us good wages

Kuroki: besides I personally prefer field work

Jumonji: ...

Kuroki & Togano: we are planning to go to university next year,

Everyone in the team

Jumonji: it's time for me to go guys, don't loose in the semi pro final

Okay

Kuroki & Togano: You too

Ha ha brothers: see you in rice bowl

Togano: Ha

Jumonji: Haaa

Kuroki: Haaaaaaaa

That night

Kurita: Hirumakun you didn't go to sleep

Hiruma: I'm asleep fatso

Kurita: no you are not, you can't trick me

Hiruma: you are a lot smarter Fatso. I am trying to find the weakness of your team

Kurita: I can't believe we are gonna face each other in the final and the winner got to face

Musashi kun. Sniff ssniff when I look back into the past...

drrt Hiruma shot Kurita with shotgun

Hiruma: don't be melancholic fatso we share our apartement together

Kurita: Hiruma kun tomorrow i will destroy you

Hiruma: as if you can

At the game

Hiruma: this is bad we are down to 13 points and only 15 minutes. My trick play are useless because that fatso always break through our cente and Unsui is no stupid.

Agon: Flying dragon is useless because I must admit Sena and Riku are too fast for us to handle.

Yamato: This is a cruel seesaw but they arein advantage because their touchdown always worths either 7-8, we need to counter their speed if we want to win.

Hiruma: We have to score more touchdown than they do kekeke it reminds me of my time in Deimoun. Keke ultra offense

Agon: aahh

Hiruma; keke our acecard.

Yamato: Empire we want to make substitutions

Rita Kumabukuro: ooh Karin is going to play that means is the famous three tower strategy

Machine Gun Sanada: Yes you are right, three tower is a strategy that takes advantage of Teikoku trio. With her tall and slender body Karin Koizumi can easily all the movements and act coordingly.

Rita: I think you didn't have to emphasize on her body.

Sanada: Hey another player is coming who is he

Rita: I didn't have data on him .. ooh he is the shadowless god of death Ishimaru, but on the last match he was still on the second team

Unsui: there are only 15 minutes left and we lead by 13 points margin. Three towers is a strategy that balance between Offense and defense. Huh probably Hiruma has realized that seesaw game is not good for his we can mantain the lead by scoring kicks but don't let your guard down the may still have a trick .

Karin: are you serious that guy has just barely made to the second team.

Yamato : relax Karin, we all know about your special relationship with Ishimaru

Karin: eeh...

Agon: aah losing to that guy, I am becoming more and more like Unsui

Yamato: but that is not the reason why He can pklay

Hiruma: we only care abouwinning

Yamato: who do you think can benefit from your pass technique, but the guy with whom you practice everyday. He develops very fast

Karin: So you guys already know about it.

Set hut

Karin: come on Ishimaru you can do it, we have done this more than thousand times.

Kurita: Funuraba

Karin: I already know his position, here it comes eiii!

Hiruma: kekeke the card is not three towers strategy, Karin's pass at a certain point it will change direction just like a banana shot even montakong can't cath a pass like that. Sena and Riku have never been good at catching. But he can thanks to countless practices... usually receivers can't run fast however Ishimaru is a runner

Rita: ooh that new substitute is fast and touchdown

Hiruma: ok, listen up you fucking audience that pass is called "Lov..

_Bletak_

Karin: don't give such a weird name to my pass

Hiruma: kekeke

Taka: and don't another people as a shield

Ikkyu: Oni, banba please wake up

_5 minutes later_

Banba: oh my head

Set hut

Hiruma: keke, Unsui is not stupid, from now on He will assign one of those three midgets to guard Ishimaru, but because they were only two of them he has to learn to throw passes.

Rita: Riku guards Ishimaru but he passes to Yamato and touchdown.

Saikyodai won by one point margin

_**Omake**_

Kurita: this way this way

Monta: wah, we are going to Kurita senpai's place.

Monta: kurita senpai I still can't believe three founders of Devil Bats split up

Kurita: smiles

Suzuna: yeah I miss You ni

Kurita: Hiruma is no longer with us.

_He starts to cry_

Sena: Kurita san it must be very hard for him, he misses his best friend

Later on

_On the lift_

Suzuna: Kurita you live in this beautiful apartement.

Kurita: yes on the top floor

The lift stops

Kurita: my room is here

_Inside_

Monta: the room is spacious

Suzuna: Kurita, I noticed that there are two bedrooms

Kurita: I can't affford this room on my own so...

Suzuna: the other room belongs to...

Sena: let me guess

Hiruma: yahaaa, hello fucking midgets

Monta and Sena: so what you were crying for Kurita

Suzuna: no wonder our website got hijacked

_Drrt Hiruma is shooting them_

Hiruma: kekeke, long time no see

Kurita: everyone lt's eat, hey where is the food?

Note: I must insist that Hiruma and Kurita's relationship is plaatonic they are soulmate at best

They aren't sexually involved please don't interpret it any other way.


End file.
